The job market is an extremely competitive environment, and many employers strive to negotiate the hiring process in as efficient a manner as possible. Regulations and business practices limit the manner in which employers and references services may verify employment history information during the hiring process. Moreover, most employment and compensation information is considered to be highly private and laws prohibit dissemination of this information without an individual's consent. As a result, this type of information, though valuable to businesses, is generally not aggregated for research purposes.
With advances in computer-related business technology, many businesses now manage their payroll systems using one or more business applications, and maintain electronic employment and payroll records. In addition, the search for employment is more and more frequently conducted in an online environment. Job applications are frequently submitted through a company's website or professional job board, and interviews may now be conducted at virtual job fairs. This means that job candidates from all over the world can apply for a single position. Although applicants may appear qualified on paper, employers must verify this information. Despite all the advances in business communications, this employment verification process remains challenging.